


Live for This

by sn0wghost



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Death, F/M, Mortality, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments that she lived for, he breathed for but he'd never tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live for This

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this as you read;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmd4xguAYnY

We’d watched, time and time again, one to fall and the other to rise, only to come crashing back with the one they were built to fall alongside. Trickery and treachery had wrought their path and twisted it so thoroughly the end was never to be seen yet forever reaching closer. Like a child after the jar from the shelf, just at the fingertips but never quite within reach.

 

She ran for him, over and over, and ran from him with just as much force and will; never would we know where her heart truly lived, beyond that valley of his own chest. They were each others so completely, any other idea would be scorned and burned beyond recognition before it was ever brought truly to light. To engage them was to love them, to know them was to realise anything beyond their entirety was a mystery - they cared not for anything but the delights in their own flesh, their own madness.

 

Handfuls of her hair in his hands, bruises strewn across her skin placed in caresses from his fists, scars over her thighs seen to by his actions that would wind and repeat and come back again. The cycle never ending, never broken, yet never the same and all at once completely unreliable. Given any chance she had, her feet regardless of whether they bore the shoes he stole from her eventually or not, would take her back to him and keep her at his side for until he truly did grow tired of her.

 

Attention given and yet never returned, devotion ran through their veins and pooled together in their beds; between nests of pillows and whispers of half-meant promises coming from his lips that burnt so sweet against her ear. For the moments like this, where she was his little everything as she always wished to be, were the moments she lived for. Each blade thrown, every deed turned and every time the blue and red sirens called her name when the slights of his words threw her balance off; his name pounded in her heart, screamed through her mind, there was everything and nothing when it came to her love for him.

 

_'Keep me in your heart,'_ she whispered, miles and miles from him, when after all the running to and from, and round and round, came to an end. A bullet stoppered up her and life and took away her breath, on the other side of the city, and yet he felt that life disappear as keenly as it were his own.

 


End file.
